Digimon: The Power of Evil
by digiwonder
Summary: A story about 8 kids adventures in the digital world.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: The Power of Evil

Prologue: Our world, 1946

Henry Yamamoto's feet landed heavily on the rough,stone covered ground. He could hear the laughter and the shouting of the bullies that were running closely behind him. "Let's get him behind the school!" yelled one of the bullies. Henry recognised it to be the voice of his ex-best friend, Jason. Last year, when Henry had first come to the boarding school, Jason had pretended to be his friend, Henry told Jason everything, he even told him about his intense crush on the most beautiful girl in the whole boarding school, Yolei Inoue. Jason had told this information to his fellow classmates and highly embarressed Henry because of it, now Jason and his fellow classmates taunted and bullied Henry every day. Henry had found a escape to escape from all of this by writing, he loved to create stories and characters for fun but the there was one catch, every time Henry wrote a story in public, one of the bullies would just take it off of him and do one of two things, either rip it up and toss it into to the bin or they would read his story in there terrible attempt at an American accent. Henry hated the fact that he had an American accent, it wasn't his fault that he had been born and raised in the U.S. Henry had gotten sick and tired of his precious stories being ripped to pieces before his eyes so he began to write in a place where no one could ever bother him... in his hollow. Henry had discovered the hollow a couple of months ago, when Jason and his friends had beaten him up and thrown him into a bush. When Henry was getting himself together he noticed that there was a hole at the bottom of the bush. Henry, being inquisitive as he often was, pushed through the thin, tangled branches and jumped into the hole. The drop was about four metres and there was a thin rope ladder on the sides of the hole. Once Henry's eyes had adjusted to the darkness he noticed that he was in a hollow,"Wondrous" Henry exclaimed, this was his favorite word, he tried to use it whenever a suitable occaision accured. Henry soon filled the hollow with all of the things that he needed to be able to escape from the boarding school to travel to worlds that were very different from his own bully- filled one. On this particular day, when Henry was running from the bullies he saw that there were beautiful, shimmering lights beaming out from the entrance to his hollow, "What on earth?" Henry whispered to himself as he was tackled and pinned the ground. It was Jason "I've got you now bookworm" he yelled triumphantly as his grabbed Henry's arms and tied them to his back. Jason looked up and saw the lights, " What the" Henry never got to finish his sentence beause when he saw the lights he loosened his grip on Henry's arms. Henry used the opportunity to stand up and punch Jason in the jaw. Henry put too much power into that punch because Jason started to spiral backwards, towards the hole. "Noooooooo" Henry screamed as he grabbed for Jason's hand "Nobody can see my hollow" he thought. Jason was reaching his hand out to grab Henry's but he could feel that the light had a pull on him, it was almost as if the light was calling him, beckoning him to come closer. It was too late Jason was already falling down the hole into the lights, but before he fell he managed to grab onto Henry's arm, pulling him into the hole with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own digimon :( (maybe someday *stares off into the distance*)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Digimon: The Power of Evil

Chapter 1: Our world, 2013

Luke Ichijouji hated being late, he checked his phone and grumbled as it flashed the time( 2:14) up at him. " Great, I was meant to be at the principal's office by 2:00. I can't believe that I'm late on my first day". Luke had been expelled from his old school for "Playing with Fire" but when asked about it later he would say he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His parents were very upset and angry that he had been expelled so they sent him to boarding school. " Stupid uniform" he complained as he pulled at his itchy grey sweater that had the school crest sown on by his mother " I wonder how Hope and Rose are doing". Hope and Rose were two of his best friends that had also been expelled at the same time as him, in total there were five kids starting at the boarding school today, four of which had been expelled from their previous high school. The four kids that were expelled were Luke Ichijouji, Hope Inoue, Rose Tachikawa and James Minamoto( Luke's best friend) the fifth person starting at the boarding school that day was Abby Kamiya who was only six years old, Luke and his friends had no idea if she been expelled from her previous school or not. Luke was thinking of an excuse to tell the principal for his tardiness " I got lost, nah that's too overused, I know, I'll say that i was reading in my room and didn't notice what time it was" Luke had one main passion in life and that was books, he would read for days on end if he was able to. He turned around the corner towards the principal's office and walked right into a little girl, he tripped over and landed on the ground. " Are you okay? Should I call 911?" she asked these questions thoughtfully. " It's okay. I'm fine,see" he stood up and shook hands with the young girl. " I'm Luke Ichijouji, and you are?" Luke waited for an answer. " I'm Abby, nice to meet you Luke, do you know where the principal's office is? Do you know where the toilet is?" Abby was the kind of girl who asked a lot of questions at the same time, "Yes the principal's office is down this corridor" he said as took hold of Abby's hand and started walking towards the office together. " Is this your first day at school?" Luke asked her. "Yep, how about you?" Luke was going to answer but they had come to the end of the corridor " Might as well get this over with" thought Luke as he gently pressed down on the handle of the door. He gave it a small push and let it annoyingly creak open. "Luke, Abby, how nice of you to join us" said the principal angrily. " Sorry I'm late sir, I was reading and I lost track of time" he explained but the principal wasn't listening, instead he was staring at Rose who had pulled down her hat to laugh. Hope gave her a small punch on the upper arm "Someone's noticed you" she whispered and started laughing hysterically. This just made Rose more hyper and within seconds she was leaning onto the principal's desk to stop her from falling on the floor. Luke giggled but it wasn't very noticeable, whereas James kept a straight face, he wasn't paying attention to Rose he was looking at Hope. They had gone out a couple of times over the summer but Hope wasn't ready for a relationship yet so she ended it. James had been really disappointed by this and even showed up at Luke's doorstep crying, but Luke had reassured him that they were still friends and that had seemed to calm him down. Now he tries to act like he's over her, but every time she looks away he will stare at her with his dark blue eyes. "That kind of behaviour is not tolerated in my office" yelled the principal, quickly shutting everyone up. He went on to discuss the rules of the school and give the kids their class timetables.

"That was so boring." Luke sighed as he hugged Rose. Rose was the kind of person who loved hugging, there was a rumour going around the kids old high school that once Rose had hugged the Geography teacher. "So what do you want to do?" Abby asked. The older kids had never noticed that she was following them. They were in their early teens and none of them really wanted to hang out with a six year old. "Why don't we go for a walk outside" proposed James, he was planning on ditching Abby when she went to tie her shoelace, which he assumed was going to come undone. "Abby would you like to climb on my shoulders?" said Hope, she had two younger brothers at home and she adored playing with them, she couldn't wait until she had her own kids. Abby didn't bother giving an answer she just climbed onto Hope's back and wrapped her legs around Hope's neck. The kids walked outside into the cool, fresh air."It looks shiny" exclaimed Abby. The older kids didn't know what she meant by this "o.k. why don't go around this corner up ahead" said James as he gave Abby a strange, confused look. Luke and Rose were giggling about something but James didn't have any interest in hearing about that right now. "I'll race you" said James who ran further ahead waiting for Hope to follow. " Stupid kid" he thought "How come she gets to sit on Hope's shoulders, why can't I?" By now he had turned the corner. He looked up and suddenly he understood what Hope meant by "It looks shiny" up ahead there were flashing lights that were beaming out from a bush. Hope and Abby had caught up and noticed it too, "Pretty colors" said Abby as she slid off of Hope's shoulder. She blew the whistle that was around her neck, expecting something to happen. When nothing did she walked over and toughed the lights, "More" she thought as she walked deeper into the light. It was Rose who acted on the spot and ran over to grab her, "Give me your, OH IT'S PRETTY" she squealed with delight as she also walked into the light, one by one the children were drawn in until finally it was James' turn to get attracted to the beauty of the lights. "The only reason I'm going into these stupid lights is to protect Hope" he grumbled. Little did he know that these would be the last words he would say on earth for a long time.

When Abby opened her eyes the first thing that she noticed was that the colors were gone. "Hope, where are the pretty colors?" she asked as she gently rocked Hope's body, "Hope? Please wake up." After a few more minutes she noticed that there was a bush just like the one she had seen back at the boarding school, Abby swore that she saw eyes peeking out from the bush. "Hello," she cautiously asked. She put her hands into the bush and reached around for the vessel that held the eyes. "Are you my partner?" it asked it a questioning tone. "I don't know what that is but sure" Abby replied as she grabbed onto the body. It was a white cat-like digimon. " Who are you? What are you?" said Abby as she cuddled the creature. "I'm Gatomon, I'm your partner digimon" Gatomon happily replied as she curled up in Abby's arms. "Wow, wait what's a partner digimon?" " A partner digimon is a digimon who is loyal and will always be there for you no matter what happens!" replied Gatomon, it was as if she was reciting what she learned at digimon school. "How come I've never had a digimon before?" Abby asked, she was beginning to miss the company of the older kids, and she realised that she had left Hope alone on the opposite side of the bush. She tried to pick up Gatomon but she was too heavy for her small arms. " It's okay, I need the exercise" said Gatomon as she wriggled free form Abby's hands and walked alongside her. When they reached Hope's sleeping body they noticed that there was a digimon standing next to Hope. "Gatomon," he exclaimed, "thank goodness you're here , my partner, Hope, she won't wake up, I think she's dead." He gave Gatomon a hug. " Gaomon, I'd like you to meet my partner Abby" said Gatomon as she stood back, giving Gaomon a clear view of Abby. " Hello Abby, I'm Gaomon, Hope's digital monster, or digimon for short. Do you think she'll be alright?" he seemed genuinely worried as he said this. " She should be fine,I know, I'll blow my whistle, it always wakes up my dog, Scout." Abby reached for her whistle, she brought it up to her lips and blew, as hard as she possibly could. The sound immediately woke up Hope. She lazily lifted herself of the ground, shook all of the dirt off of her school uniform and looked at Abby and the Digimon. Her mouth open widely. "Hi Hope, I'm Gaomon, I'm your partner digimon." Hope still kept the same expression as she slowly took off her glasses and wiped them off of her jumper. After adjusting them she finally spoke. " Abby could I please talk to for a minute". Abby walked over to Hope and started talking. " So did you catch the game last night?" asked Gatomon, trying to make small talk. Hope and Abby returned a short while later. "Ok, we've been talking and Abby has explained about the whole partner digimon thing. So I guess that means that I'm your partner human Gaoman?" she asked cautiously. Gaomon gave her a long hug. " If we're here because of the lights I guess that means that Luke, James and Rose must be close by!" said Abby. The two girls now partnered with their digimon set off in search of their friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon: The Power of Evil**

_**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was having trouble on deciding what to do, hopefully it won't happen again. Also I'm sorry if you are confused with the sudden change from third person to first person point of view.**_

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

Hope's POV:

''Ugh, we've been walking for days!'' I complained to nobody in particular, just hoping that someone would listen.

''I'm sorry Hope but your fact's are all wrong, we've only been walking for two hours'' Gaomon corrected as he stared at his wrist, as if he was looking for an invisible watch. "Time runs differently here in the Digital World.''

Abby, Gaomon, Gatomon and I had been exploring the Digital World looking for our lost friends. We last saw them when we left our boarding school and travelled to the Digital World through a glowing, colourful bush!

''Gatomon, where are we?'' Abby asked, I glanced in her direction as she said this. She had been walking for as long as I had so she was bound to be tired.

"Can you be more specific?" replied Gatomon in the only way that she knew how "We are currently in the Forest of Souls, the name may sound creepy but I personally think it suits the area quite well" I shivered as she said this, sometimes Gatomon frightened me but I would never confess that to Abby, even if she was the only other human I had for company.

"Why did you bring us to this particular forest if it's so creepy?" I asked, hoping that Gaomon would reply, I really didn't want to have to speak with Gatomon.

"Well Hope," said Gaomon, I was so relieved to hear his voice " a number of decades ago, two other children travelled to the Digital World, and the area that they arrived to was here, The Forest of Souls."

" Did those kids survive?" I asked, I knew that my question wasn't very clear or easy to understand but I is something I have been thinking a lot about lately,"Will I survive my time here in this strange new world, or will I never see the beautiful wold that I grew up in again?"

"Well it's hard to know, some people say that they went back to their own world after they had done what they were meant to do here while others say that they never made it back and that they are still roaming the Digital World, trying their best to get home, personally I believe the latter of the two." Said Gaomon as he shivered from the cold breeze that was now howling through the dark forest.

"Gaomon, I never want to leave you!" I exclaimed as I jumped down and picked him up into a hug, lately I have been doing some strange things in the digital world, most of them surprise me as much as they surprise Abby, who has asked me about them on previous occasions.

"Hope, you've only been here for two and a half hours, we still have plenty of time together." said Gaomon reassuringly as he squirmed free from my hug which had really just been a painful squeeze for Gaomon.

Abby reached down and lifted Gatomon into a hug, just I had done with Gaomon seconds before, Abby's small arms couldn't reach full way around Gatomon's waist. " I love you Gatomon" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of jellybeans!

"Abby, how long have you had them for?" I exclaimed as I ran over to Abby with my hand out far in front of me, waiting for her to give me some jellybeans.

"Wait your turn!" Abby said, her tone was not far off that of my mothers. She divided the jellybeans into four piles, in my pile there were five jellybeans, varying in colour. In Gaomon's and Gatomon's there were six and in Abby's own pile there was four.

We found a soft shaded area under a willow tree, away from the darkness of the forest. We were all about to start our first jellybeans when we heard the screaming, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming in our direction!

_**So what did you think? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon: The Power of Evil**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the Digimon featured in this fanfiction, but I do own my OCs(own characters). The characters that are in this story are mine so please don't try and ask for permission to use them, thank you. **_

**Chapter Three: A reunion, but not a happy one**.

_**Luke's POV(point of view):**_

"We must get away," I whispered, trying for a shout but being unable to catch my breath so that was the result I got.

" If we hide in that willow tree, the Demi-Meramon won't be able to find us." I yelled, as I looked around at the others, James and his digital partner Terriermon and Rose and her partner Lalamon. They had been with me and Gabumon when the Demi-Meramon had attacked. Gabumon was my digimon partner, I may have only known him for a short while but I had already developed a strong emotional bond with him.

"Ok, Terriermon and I will distract them while you and Gabumon hide inside the tree!" yelled my best friend James.

"What about" I never bothered to finish my sentence because as I spoke those two words I looked in front of me, towards to willow tree and I saw the four figures that were shaded beneath it.

"Rose, Abby!" I yelled as I leaped into the air, not caring to look behind me.

I reached out my arms to grab Abby and Hope and pull them into the tree, hoping that they would be sensible enough to grab their digital partners, which appeared to be a white cat-like creature and a blue wolf.

I landed in the tree and was immediately squished against the side, Abby and Hope has successfully grabed their Digimon and were now in the tree with me.

"Gabumon!" I yelled as I stuck my head out of the tree. I was just in time to see James and Rose flee inside a tree opposite mine, they were safe for now.

Gabumon never replied, I stepped out of the tree, I was aware that what I was doing was very stupid and could get me killed but I had to find Gabumon, I loved him too much.

I ran around the back of the tree just in time, the Demi-Meramon had arrived and the bad news was, Gabumon was with them.

He was being held prisoner in the air by two Demi-Meramon while there clones went to look for me and the others!

"Children, we have something that might interest you" said one of the Demi-Meramon in a raspy voice, it was not that different from that of a heavy smoker.

I knew my friends too well and I knew that when they heard what the Demi-Meramon said they will come out and look to see what the Demi-Meramon had, they probably thought it was me!

I used up all of my courage to do what I did," Don't go out, stay where you are, it's a trap!" I yelled as I jumped out from my hiding place and ran up to the Demi-Meramon which had spoken.

I leaped as high as I could into the air and thrust my fist in the direction of the Demi-Meramon, my fist roughly contacted with the creatures face.

It exploded into an array of black light which was absorbed by a circular black pendant on a chain, it levitated over my head and elegantly dropped around my neck.

When Gabumon saw the pendant he jumped out of the Demi-Meramon's tight grip and burst as the light from my pendant shone onto his chest, in the area where is heart is.

Suddenly a light was flashing all around him, and I could hear his voice exclaim: Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon.

When the light faded a huge wolf-like creature who used to be Gabumon landed heavily on the ground and yelled "Howling Blaster" a light shot out from deep inside of him and beamed full force onto the Demi-Meramon, they exploded just like their clone had done seconds before.

I was now aware of the presence of my friends and their partners. Instead of going over to explain to them what had just happened I ran straight over to Garurumon and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I could feel him transforming in my arms, I was cautious of the result so I slowly opened my eyes. It was Gabumon!

I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him for what seemed like hours. "Oh Gabumon when you were captured I was certain that I had lost you forever!"

"Don't worry Luke, you'll never lose me, we're family now" said Gabumon.

What felt like the perfect moment wasn't complete until Rose ran up to us with tears in her eyes and joined in our hug, " That was the sweetest thing I ever heard!"

_**I hope you liked it! Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon:The Power of Evil**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my OCs, Henry, Jason, Luke, Hope, Abby, James, Rose and Humanmon**_.

**Chapter 4: Why? Jason, Why?**

_**Humanmon's**_ POV:

I slowly open my eyes as I hear footsteps coming toward my cage, "Please don't be the one called Jason" I think as I wince in pain, I'm not meant to think, thinking hurts too much, I'm only meant to act.

"Hello my ugly beauty" whispers Jason as he gently strokes my scaly arms. " I see that you've been thinking haven't you?" he says as his voice grows lower, I know from the past what to expect.

He pulls out the device which he calls his D-Pendant from his pocket. His D-Pendant is a deep blue colour. I have my own D-Pendant too, it's a bright pink and it's permanently wrapped around my neck but I am unable to use it as I would involve thinking and thinking involves a large loss of blood from my head ever since the one called Henry put the colourful helmet on me.

Jason closes his eyes and whispers into his D-Pendant what he wishes to be done, " I wish for Humanmon to change cages, please put her in the cage between Gomamon and Patamon."

Suddenly I am feeling quite tired, I close my eyes and wait for sleep.

When I open my eyes a few seconds later I am in a different cage in a different room.

I glance around the room taking in all of the features, one of the first things I notice is that the helmet is gone. I am free to think!

I look to my left and see and a cage containing a much smaller Digimon than me. "Hello," i say " what is your name?"

The small Digimon glances up at me and suddenly his face is filled with happiness, "Patamon" he says "wake up, it's a MegaSeadramon, we're not alone anymore!" as he says all of these things he is looking at the cage to my right, which also contains a Digimon.

"Oh, hi there" says the small creature, " this may sound rude but what are you?"

"Can't you see that it's a MegaSeadramon" says the Digimon to the left.

" I'm not a MegaSeadramon, I'm a girl named Humanmon" I explain as calmly as possible, I turn around to face the one on the left. "Henry and Jason kidnapped me and trapped me in a cage, then they willed there D-Pendants to fuse me to a MegaSeadramon, creating a human/digimon, I'm half girl, half Digimon, see isn't it easy to understand?"

"Why, why, why, why, why, WHY! That's it, I'm sick of Jason being evil, he used to be loving and caring and I was his digital partner but ever since they realized that they were trapped here, Jason and Henry have been getting worse and worse each day!" screams the digimon to my left.

Footsteps come pounding down the hall, it's Jason and Henry. " Oh, it's was just those worthless digimon, I thought it might have Humanmon" says Jason as he was getting ready to leave. Henry angrily walked over to the left cage and started shaking it.

"Gomamon, what have I told you about speaking when you're not asked? Too bad you're not my Digimon, I could've had fun with you, but thankfully I am Patamons partner and now she is going to be punished for what you have done"

Henry pulled out his D-Pendant and whispered into it, I couldn't hear what he said but I kept my eyes focused on Patamon.

She started to shrink and change, I recognized it as Digivolving, but it was different then when I used to Digivolve.

I suddenly realized what was happening, Henry was turning her into a digi-egg!

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next one will focus on the other Digidestined.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon: The Power of Evil.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own my OCs, Luke, Abby, Hope, James, Rose, Jason, Henry and Humanmon.**_

**Chapter 5**

_**James' POV:**_

I was still in shock, but not too shocked to say "What just happened?" I was referring to the fact that Gabumon had changed into a giant wolf!

"Gabumon digivolved!" said Terriermon as he ran towards Gabumon to congratulate him. All of the Digimon were surrounding and praising him. "You saved us!" one of them said, I think it was Hopes Digimon.

"Hey James, come over here, I want you to meet my new friends, Gaomon and Gatomon." It took me a couple of seconds to find the voice that had said that sentence, it was Terriermon!

I rushed over to the shaded patch of grass that Terriermon was sitting at. "Guys this is my partner James, and James, these are my new friends, Gatomon and Gaomon." He pointed, first at me and then at the Digimon. The white cat-like creature was Gatomon and the blue dog was Gaomon. "Nice to meet you." I said as I extended my hand, for a hand-shake.

"Terriermon, you never explained to me what digivolving is!" I say as I sit down on the ground and pull Terriermon towards my chest, holding him in my arms.

"It's when you get bigger and stronger, but that's just what it is for most Digimon, for me it's a dream!" Terriermon said as he stared into the distance with a gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before, it made me proud to be his partner and I wanted to help him achieve his goal. "We'll do it Terriermon, one day, we'll digivolved and your dream will come to life!" Terriermon stared up at me, he needed no words for me to understand what he meant, "Thank you."

We happily sat under the tree talking and laughing for hours, looking back on that day I always regret that I never spoke to Abby, if I only I had had known what would happen after lunch.

"Gather round, everyone, it's lunch time." Yelled Luke as he gestured for everyone to sit on a blanket that had been spread out onto the ground. There was a picnic prepared, it featured a variety of fruits and sandwiches laid out in a professional manner, there were also cakes and chocolates, to be consumed after the main lunch.

Everyone came running towards the picnic once they had heard Luke's shout. "Luke, where did you get this?" asked Lalamon as she happily picked up a strawberry and slowly began to nibble on it. "Gabumon and I found it, the food and blanket was in a crate which was hidden in those bushes, so while you guys were all talking, Gabumon and I arranged it."

We all sat there eating and chatting until Abby suddenly jumped up and began to walk off into the bushes, the same bushes that the food had come from, she appeared to be in a trance.

" Abby where are you going?" Hope asked as she went to go and get her back. Once she left was everyone was silent, it was this silence that helped us here the music. It sounded as if it was from a recorder, and it was coming from the direction that Abby and Hope and just had just gone to.

"Terriermon!" I said as I stood up and began to run after Hope, "I'm coming!" he replied. I felt a heavy object land on my shoulder, it was Terriermon, he wrapped one of his ears around my neck for support.

We ran through the bushes until we spotted Hope and Abby, at first they appeared to be lying down on the ground with their eyes closed, but with further inspection I realized that had fallen into a sleep.

I ran to Hope while Terriermon, after jumping off of my shoulder, ran over to Abby. After shaking her vigorously, Hope slowly opened her eyes. "The music!" she said as she looked around, as if searching for the music.

I hadn't noticed before but the music had changed, it was once just music played by a recorder but now there were words:

_**Come all children, come all children. Please here our cry, We want to save you, from the beast that's nigh.**_

The singer of the music had an enchanting voice, letting the music wash over me I began to feel quite tired, I fell to ground and closed my eyes letting a single word slip out of my mouth, "Sleep."

"Ow!" I whispered as I felt the pain in my wrists. I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in the forest but in the back of a moving vehicle. Lying beside were three bodies, after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw that they were Hope, Abby and Terriermon.

"Guys, wake up!" I insisted as I stood up. It was pointless in standing up because I fell straight back down onto the hard floor of the vehicle.

Terriermon opened its eyes and crawled over to me, it saw that my arms were outstretched and hugged me.

"Huh, James, Terriermon?" it was Abby, she had awoken from her slumber and was now sitting next to Terriermon and I.

"That music, it drew me into the bushes, I'm so sorry, if it hadn't been for me we wouldn't be here right now. I bet you Luke and Rose are going crazy searching for us." She said, in an apologetic way, I felt really sorry for and I would have consoled her but the vehicle stopped before I had time to speak.

I heard footsteps coming towards what I assumed to be the back of the vehicle. Suddenly light came pouring in on us as we were dragged from the vehicle and thrown on the ground.

"Welcome to your new area of residence!" said a voice from behind the doors of the vehicle, I turned around and saw that the owner of the voice was a boy! He was the same height and age as me and we shared almost all of the same facial features. He looked exactly like me, aside from ponytail we were identical. Judging from his expression I assumed he was as shocked as I was.

I was interrupted from my thinking by a tug at my sleeve, it was Terriermon, "James, why did your twin brother kidnap us?"

Terriermon clearly saw to comparison too, suddenly I remembered that my mother had once told me that I had a twin, but there had been a robbery at the hospital I had been born at and that my brother had been taken by the thief's. ""Were you kidnapped as a baby?" I ask, I only realized after I had said it that it was one of the worst first sentences that you could ever say to your brother.

"Jason, tie the prisoners up!" said a figure who had jumped out of the drivers seat of the vehicle which I could now see was a truck.

The new figure threw 4 pairs of handcuffs at the guy now known as Jason. Jason walked up to me, sadness was visible in his eyes as he grabbed my arms and handcuffed them together, while he was doing this he whispered one word into my ear, "Yes!"

_**So what did you think? Did you get the ending? Please review!**_


	7. DISCONTINUATION

**DISCONTINUATION **

**PLEASE READ, THIS FANFICTION IS NOW DISCONTINUED. THE REASONS BEING THAT I DID NOT ENJOY WRITING IT AND I THINK IT IS A BAD STORY. I AM SORRY IF THIS DISAPPOINTS ANYONE BUT I DON'T LIKE WRITING IT SO I THINK THAT DISCONTINUING IT IS THE BEST THING TO DO. THANK YOU.**


End file.
